


Do not disturb

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is not a morning person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not disturb

“Hrggnhh…” was the response Garrett got from the bed as he called for Fenris.

“Fen? Honey, breakfast is ready…come on, you must be hungry, from all your… _exercise_ last night,” he couldn’t help smirking. Fenris was an enthusiastic lover, to say the least and last night had been no exception.

“Go away Hawke, I’m sleeping. Just…go away.” Fenris’s words came out muffled as he burrowed deeper under the blanket. Garrett’s eyebrows shot up at that, Fenris was never too tired to eat!

“Are you alright? Should I call Anders to check up on you?” Garrett was worried now.

“No! Leave the Abomination out of this. I…I am simply exhausted, from our…indulgences…last night. Leave me be, I wish to sleep and not be disturbed for one day. Just one day when I can do nothing at all. Go away Hawke and come back later.”


End file.
